Template talk:Precrisis
Should this be called "Template:Pre-Crisis" (just to be a geek). It could be applied to a character or event (or item).--Roygbiv666 14:06, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Hmmm... yeah, that would probably be better. I'm just trying to name it something that would be easy to type quickly. I'm prolly going to fool around with it a bit so as to include locations, items, pets etc. --Brian Kurtz 17:43, 23 May 2007 (UTC) It could read like this: This version of PAGENAME is no longer in continuity. All history and corresponding appearances of PAGENAME were erased following the collapse of the Multiverse in the 1985-86 limited series Crisis on Infinite Earths, and is now considered apocryphal. :--Roygbiv666 21:53, 23 May 2007 (UTC) ::In the immortal words of Vince Vaughn, "I like where your head is at." --Brian Kurtz 00:37, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Yeah, this sounds like a mouthful (i.e. wordy and kind of pretentious). How about: "This version of PAGENAME, including all history and corresponding appearances, was erased following the collapse of the Multiverse in the 1985-86 limited series Crisis on Infinite Earths, and is now considered apocryphal." I like that. And so it shall be... ::--Roygbiv666 21:32, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Rewrite for current cosmology? There has been some discussion over at Fang Gow (Earth-Two) that this template may be a little outdated, with its talk about characters being apocryphal and all that. Since Flashpoint and New 52, the post-Crisis "New Earth" is now just as apocryphal as the pre-Crisis Earth-One, Earth-Two, etc. So here's my first stab at an update. What do you think? * This version of }}} only existed in the Multiverse as seen prior to the 1985-86 Crisis on Infinite Earths limited series. }}} has either not appeared since Crisis, or has reappeared in a substanally chaged (rebooted) form that has a separate page. Shadzane (talk) 16:57, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :I'm open to a rewrite (also for the Pre-Zero Hour etc. legion templates) but I'm not sure on the wording. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:15, August 1, 2014 (UTC) ::I see nothing in the original template's wording that would be incorrect if used on a pre-crisis page. There is no mention of New Earth in the template's wording. Nothing to suggest that New Earth is not apocryphal (besides the vast majority of characters' histories carrying over without change...) In any case, all pre-crisis universes erased from the multiverse in Crisis are still erased, and still apocryphal. This template does nothing to suggest otherwise. - Hatebunny (talk) 17:33, August 1, 2014 (UTC) ::: The original template's wording makes no misstatement of the fictional facts, but presents a distinctly incomplete and outdated version of the truth, and certainly not the whole truth. Humbly proposed new wording: ::: * This version of }}} only existed in the Multiverse as seen prior to the 1985-86 Crisis on Infinite Earths limited series. Although the Multiverse was reestablished as an outcome of the 2005-06 Infinite Crisis, it was made clear at that time that this would be a new and different Multiverse, with different histories for all of the parallel universes and their Earths. These universes and Earths, and their characters, have been "rebooted" several times since then: in the Final Crisis of 2008-09, in Trinity of 2008-09 (twice), in Flashpoint of 2011, and the New 52 of 2011. }}} has either not appeared since the first Crisis, or has reappeared in a substantially changed (rebooted) form that has a separate page. ::: Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 15:10, August 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::Wow... that's more than overkill. Seriously, from "Although..." on if overwrought fanservice. A strictly Earth-Two, Earth-Four, Earth-C, or whichever character does not need in any way a discourse of the multiversal state of the DCU post Crisis. At best the change would be along the lines of: ::::* This version of , including all history and corresponding appearances, was erased from existence following the collapse of the original Multiverse in the 1985-86 limited series Crisis on Infinite Earths. Even though versions of the character may have since appeared, this information is considered apocryphal to those versions. ::::And I'd argue for "does not apply" instead of "is considered apocryphal". ::::- Byfield (talk) 15:27, August 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::: "does not apply" is a vast improvement over "is considered apocryphal." Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 15:35, August 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, now were getting somewhere! I like this (with "does not apply") Shadzane (talk) 17:10, August 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Well ... tap tap tap ... well, if anybody strongly disliked the idea, they'd have probably said so by now. So ahmina do the edit and see what happens. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 11:07, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Usefulness Considering Convergence, I believe this whole note has pretty much lost its purpose. Every universe exists now and this note contributes little to nothing to the understanding of a character's history. Maybe a complete rewording is needed, but it would rather fall into an "umbrella template" for all universes except Prime Earth. - S.S. (talk) 23:06, October 5, 2016 (UTC)